


Beautiful Beginning

by daggersandribbons



Series: Gotham U! [1]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates, slight Ivy/Zsasz/Alvarez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Of all the dorms that Gotham University had to offer, fate brought Ed to Oswald’s.[THIS IS A REPOST BC THE ORIGINAL SEX SCENE STOLE ANOTHER USERS IDEA. I received permission to repost if I tweaked the scene. There are still similarities but overall I believe it’s not a blatant copy like the original.]





	Beautiful Beginning

It was Ed’s first day at Gotham University. He had previously attended two community colleges till he saved enough money and acquired a scholarship. Hard work paid off and here he was! 

The RA, a dark complected male named Lucius Fox, led Ed to his dorm. 

“Now listen, your roommate hasn’t exactly agreed to sharing the dorm...but given the schools policy, he has to comply.” 

On the door there was a white board with FORT KICKASS written on it in bubble letters. Lucius knocked on the door. 

“Oswald, open the door please.” 

There was a sound of glass hitting the floor and someone swearing before anyone responded.

“I’m napping.” Oswald responded. Lucius rolled his eyes. 

“If that’s the case, how did you answer me?”

“...fair enough.” He unlocked the door. Lucius and Ed stepped in. The room smelled like cinnamon apples with an undertone of pot. Oswald was in a baggy vintage t-shirt and cutoff shorts. 

“Who’s this? Does Foxy have a boyfriend?” He teased. 

“Not my type, but handsome nonetheless. Good job Foxy.” Zsasz chimed in, startling Ed. He hadn’t noticed the other male was sitting there. 

“Yeah because your type is tall, tan, and willing to cock your gun.” Oswald teased. Lucius huffed. 

“As I was trying to sa-“ he started before Oswald eyed Ed’s boxes. 

“No! Absolutely not! I don’t do roommates!” Oswald yelled. 

“According to the paperwork you signed when you moved in, you do. Plus Victor is practically your roommate, why would a real one bother you?” Lucius inquired. 

“Because Zsasz goes to his own dorm to sleep and fuck his boyfriend. Plus he doesn’t use my toaster.” Oswald responded. 

“Let him stay Oswald, it’s been a while since we had something to play with.” Zsasz chuckled. Oswald sighed. 

“Fine, mi casa es su casa...I suppose.” 

Ed approached the bed not occupied by Oswald and sat his boxes down. The wall beside his bed was covered in Polaroids of the night and morning skies. 

“Now Oswald I trust you can tell him the correct dorm rules instead of me standing here?” Lucius asked. Oswald nodded.

“Yes Mr. Fox.” Oswald said sarcastically. Lucius rolled his eyes and left. As the door shut, Zsasz hopped off the couch. He knew Oswald was going to run Ed through the wringer. He did it with all new roommates. A sure fire way to either scare a person off or make a friend. 

“All answers are held under Penguin Law. You will not be issued a lawyer. Good luck.” Zsasz said before sitting on Oswald’s bed. 

“Full name?” Oswald asked. 

“Edward E. Nygma.” He was proud of himself, so far so good. Zsasz made a slightly distressed face for a moment. 

“Was that incorrect?” Ed defended. 

“Don’t ask follow up questions, it’ll go by a whole lot quicker if you don’t.” The bald young man replied. Ed let out a small huff.

“Schedule?” 

Ed rifled through his box of belongings to find the notebook that contained his schedule. He handed it over and Oswald read over it, then handed it to Zsasz. 

“He has classes with Alvarez...Gordon too.” Zsasz commented to Oswald before handing it back to Ed. 

“So, seems like you’re an early to rise, early to fall sort of person. True or false?”

“False. More like early to rise, late to fall. But I’m quiet, at night I generally just watch a movie with headphones on.” Ed responded. He didn’t inform them that by late to fall he meant sleep from sunrise till his first class. 

“Boxers or briefs?”

“Boxers.”

“Favorite comfort food?”

“Spaghetti.”

Then the questions got a little more peculiar. 

“Are you willing to drive us to the good ice cream place?”

“I-I suppose.”

“Bongs or bowls?”

“I’ve never smoked marijuana, but I guess it depends on preference.”

“Do you have a problem with hypothetical excessive glitter?” 

“...I guess not?”

“Favorite condiment? Do you really need those glasses or are they for aesthetics? Can you cook?”

“I like spicy mustard, but I’m not sure I have a favorite. I do need these to see. Yes I can cook, though I’m not great at rice.” 

Oswald paused and turned to Zsasz, it was his turn to ask whatever question he deemed necessary.

“Are you a top or a bottom? You seem like a bottom to me, but everyone does.” Man he was blunt. 

“I-I don’t know. I guess a top, but it’s not like I’ve been penetrated before.” Though that wasn’t true, Ed had taken two fingers up the ass by his now ex Kristen Kringle. It was the best sex he’d ever had. 

“Do you have ten dollars? I want to go buy a fish tank.” Zsasz asked. 

“Oh, what kind of fish do you have?” Ed questioned. Zsasz seemed confused by that question. 

“I don’t have any fish. Why would you assume I have fish?” 

Ed blinked a few times before responding. 

“Well, because you...you asked for money for- never mind.”

Zsasz and Oswald stayed silent for a moment.

“Do you want to join us for dinner?”

~

Ed had never been invited by his peers to a meal. If it wasn’t school related, his fellow classmates didn’t spend time with him. Zsasz wanted pizza, Ed said he didn’t care, and Oswald wanted Chinese. The group compromised and got Chinese. There was a Chinese buffet near campus that was “cheap, but not puke your guts up cheap.” While Zsasz was at the buffet filling up his plate, Ed and Oswald sat at the table. 

“So, what are you studying?” Ed asked. It was only fair to know the major of the man he was going to be living with. 

“Multimedia design. This semester is more about printed media, but I do odd jobs for my professor as more practice. I’ve been working on a video game for a few weeks now. So, how about you? That course load looked pretty intense. I couldn’t do 8 am classes four days a week.” Oswald responded before popping a piece of General Tso’s chicken in his mouth. 

“I’m working on my Masters in forensic psychology. I don’t mind the early mornings, I’ve been doing it for years. Three years at two different community colleges, now I’m here.” Ed explained. Zsasz sat down at the table. 

After stuffing their faces, they headed back to their dorms. Ed finally had an opportunity to unpack his things. 

“I can take those pictures down if you’d like.” Oswald said as he took off his jacket. 

“It’s fine, I like them. Plus if you take them down you might try to recreate that on my side.” Ed joked, motioning to the photo collage on Oswald’s wall. It was mostly men one article of clothing from being nude mixed with various pictures of friends. 

“You don’t appreciate the male form? Surely a smart man like yourself could see the appeal.” Oswald replied. Ed’s faced turned red. What did he mean by that? Sure Ed had found men attracted, he’d even kissed a few, but there was no way Oswald knew that. 

“What do you mean by that?” He asked. Oswald’s eyes widened. 

“O...Oh, I’m sorry. I just assumed that you weren’t heterosexual. I-It’s fine of course, all sexualities are valid. You just struck me as at least bi.” Oswald felt silly, of course the new hot roommate was straight. 

“I’ve never really thought about what my sexuality is. If I had to put a label on it, I guess I’m open to anything. I’ve only dated women in the past.” only because his father would’ve put him threw a wall had he known that Ed’s lips ever touched another boys. 

“I’m the same way, though I’ve never dated. Kissing or some occasional under the pants sure, but never a relationship.” Oswald admitted. This is the young man who once attended a BDSM lounge and willingly was on the giving end of a glory hole before taking part in a filmed orgy, yet he’d never gone out on a date. Though Oswald was open to the idea of dating a woman, he generally found men more attractive. The first girl he ever found attractive was the sister of a boy whose party he was attending. She gave him a blowjob before admitting to him that she only did it to piss her boyfriend off. 

“So, what’s the deal with your friend? No offense but he seems a bit intense.” The taller male decided to inquire. 

“Zsasz? Oh he’s harmless. It’s the no eyebrow thing that makes him seem like a serial killer. Well that and the fact that you never can tell if he’s joking or not...he’s usually not though. You’ll meet his other half tomorrow. Good ole Detective Dick.”

Ed made his new bed and laid down. He shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he caught an eyeful of Oswald in what appeared to be women’s underwear. The sight struck a nerve with Ed, watching Oswald’s cute ass as he stood on his tip toes to grab a book from his bookshelf. 

“You’re welcome to put your books on the bookshelf if you want.” Oswald grabbed his laptop and headphones. “I’m going to do some work, the tv remote is by the toaster. Oh, and I’m going grocery shopping tomorrow so if you want anything write it down.” 

A few hours into his work, Oswald nodded off. Ed debated leaving Oswald’s items how they were, but he feared that if Oswald rolled over he might lose his progress. So he stood from his bed and gently took the laptop, careful to unplug the headphones so they didn’t rip off. 

He glanced at what Oswald was working on. It was some sort of background for a game, but what was more interesting was the tabs he had open on his browser. Besides some online textbooks, the male had some pieces from online stores. There were a few chokers, some sweaters, and the most interesting was a pair of fishnets. Ed had only known the man a few hours, but he couldn’t help but let his imagination run wild. The thought of Oswald in fishnets brought that feeling back to Ed’s core, and it was obvious it wasn’t going away until Ed dealt with it. Rather than do the deed six feet away from Oswald, he decided to take a shower. 

The shower in the dorm had surprisingly good pressure. He’d already showered that morning, so really only one thing was getting cleaned. With his back against the cool tile, Ed shut his eyes and wrapped his fingers around his cock. It had been awhile since Ed had sex, so he’d gotten pretty good at solo pleasure.

While he usually imagined the soft slopes of a woman’s body, usually in some sort of vintage dress. This time he dreamt of Oswald in only fishnets, his pouty lips parted as he laid in front of Ed. No words were exchanged, only longing looks. That was enough for Ed to get the job done, his release washing down the drain. 

~

While Ed got ready for his morning class, Oswald slept soundly. He slept with two firm pillows, one soft pillow, and a plush penguin. Only a tuft of his raven locks indicated any living being under his blanket. Ed slipped his shoes on before heading out into the hallway. Looking both ways before shutting the door, he noticed Zsasz down the hall with Alvarez. 

“Stay here today please, I get so bored without you.” Zsasz whined. Alvarez rolled his eyes. 

“Vic, you’re just saying that because you want shower sex before class.” Alvarez chuckled. 

“That’s not true, I want sex against the fridge. Hey look it’s your future partner in crime, well in crime prevention. Morning Nygma!” He waved Ed over. 

“Nygma, meet the most handsome future detective in the world. You two will see a lot of each other.” Zsasz said. The two shook hands. While Ed and Alvarez headed to class, Zsasz made his way to Oswald’s. He had a spare key made months ago, so he walked in whenever he wanted.

“If you and him banged last night, you did a piss poor job. He wasn’t even limping...unless you let him top? I thought Oswald Cobblepot doesn’t bottom.” Zsasz opened the fridge and grabbed a juice. 

“We didn’t do anything. Trust me I wanted to. I caught a glimpse of him after a shower, I wanted to hop out of bed and make him see God. But I don’t want to scare him off.” Oswald replied. In the time it took Ed to leave, Oswald woke up and began rolling a joint. “How about you and Detective Dick?” Detective Dick was a nickname Oswald came up with one night after tequila shots. It was fairly self explanatory, Alvarez was a detective in training, as for the Dick part...well Oswald attributed that part of the nickname to what he assumed was Zsaszs favorite part of Alvarez. 

“Nothing fun. He came home and said he had to study, so I gave him head then watched a movie.” Zsasz sat on Oswald’s bed as he lit the joint. “So what’s so special about this beanpole? With your last roommate you two were jumping each other’s bones by nightfall.” 

“Yes, and he moved out two weeks later. There’s something about Ed that I like, and I don’t want to lose that.” Oswald explained. He took a hit, the smoke rolling from his lips. 

“Aww, the little penguin has a crush.” Zsasz teased as he took the joint from Oswald. 

“It’s not a crush, it’s nothing. He’s my roommate and nothing else.” 

“That doesn’t mean you don’t want it to be something.”

“D-Don’t be stupid. I’ve known him for a day, what kind of person falls for someone after a day?” 

Zsasz coughed and handed the joint back.

“Fair enough. You going to class today?” 

“Yeah, but it’s not till noon. You?”

Zsasz opened his juice and took a sip. 

“Nah, as long as I do the online work I’ll be peachy. I actually need to go to the store and pick up some coconut oil.” 

Oswald crinkled his nose. 

“I hope that’s not a sex thing, I’m pretty sure lube is cheaper.” 

“Maybe if you use boring lube. But if you’re so interested, coconut oil can be heated to a higher temperature than other oils. We’re making stir fry for dinner.”

Oswald wiggled his fingers. “Look at you being a good housewife. Gonna cut cigars for the men while they sip martinis too?”

“I’m not sure what year you think we live in...that being said you and Nygma are invited.” Zsasz chuckled. 

Ed and Alvarez decided to walk to the dorms together after class. 

“That lecture was really interesting.” Ed commented.

“Yeah, she really has a way of making facsimiles interesting.” Alvarez replied. They walked awhile before Ed spoke up again. 

“I just have to ask, I know that Alvarez is your last name...is Richard your first name?” 

Alvarez’s brows knitted in confusion. That led Ed to believe that assumption was wrong.

“I-I just assumed, I heard Oswald call you Detective Dick.” He tried to explain. Alvarez blushed. 

“That nickname is more in reference to _erm_ my genitals. One time Oswald walked in on Vic and I having very drunk sex...and well he may have caught a glimpse of some things. It’s also how I earned the nickname Disco Dick.” Ed parted his lips to ask but Alvarez knew the question. “Vic really likes disco.”

Ed’s face was bright red as he entered the dorm, where Oswald was putting up groceries. 

“I think I just made myself look like an idiot.” He muttered. Oswald looked up from the cabinet. 

“Impossible, I don’t find idiots attractive.” Oswald replied without thinking, realizing what he said he attempted to do damage control. “Zsasz invited us over for stir fry. A few of our friends should be there too, so it’ll be a good chance to get to know the only people here that aren’t pompous assholes.”

“I think Zsasz’s boyfriend might hate me now. I sort of asked him if his name was Richard.” Ed admitted. Oswald burst into a fit of laughter. 

“Richard? ... Oh my god that’s hilarious! Trust me, he’s not angry with you. It’s better than you assuming a Spanish name.” Oswald shrugged.

When the time came to go to Zsaszs dorm, Ed turned to face Oswald before shutting the door.

“Should we be bringing something too?”

“Oh trust me, we are.” 

Ed was surprised to find that Zsasz’s dorm was a bit bigger than the one he lived in. Alvarez was mixing up drinks, but Zsasz was no where to be found. 

“Where’s Zsaszy?” Oswald inquired. 

“Taking a nap.” Alvarez replied.

“Ohhh, so you detective dicked him before the party. Interesting approach, but you know that just means he’ll want to smoke when he wakes up. Which should be-“ Oswald made his way to their bed and ripped the covers off the bed to reveal a stark naked Zsasz, the handprints still visible. Ed immediately stared at his feet. “-right about now.”

“What the hell? Is it time for the party already?” Zsasz yawned as he grabbed the blanket back and draped it over himself so he could put on his boxers. After that he stood up, noticing Ed trying to avoid the situation. 

“Relax Nygma, it’s just a penis. Most men have them, it’s really nothing weird.” 

“Please don’t say that word again.” Ed murmured.

“What? Penis? Why can’t I say penis? Does it make you uncomfortable when I say pe-“

“ENOUGH!” Ed exclaimed. Shame washed over his body as he realized what he had done. “I-I...I’m sorry.” 

Zsasz laughed uproariously. Oswald joined in. 

“Oh boy that was funny! You’re a funny guy Nygma.” Zsasz stated. He slipped a pair of pants on, then walked over to Alvarez to kiss his cheek. In the kitchen light Zsasz’s many scars were visible. Red slashes against pale flesh. There were so many, why were there so many? Oswald noticed Ed’s interest, so he touched his slender wrist. The cool touch of Oswald’s fingers adverted his gaze from Zsasz to his own arm. 

“I’ll explain that later.” Oswald mouthed. 

“Hey Zsasz, how about we tone down the S&M vibes in here? At least until after we smoke.” He joked. 

“Not fair, that’s as much Alvarez’s fault as it is mine!” Zsasz contested as he started rolling a joint. Ed had never been particularly social growing up, so being at a party (much less one where they were about to engage in smoking pot) was big for him. He’d heard the stigma behind smoking marijuana, but you can never know if you don’t like something unless you try it. For all he knew, they wouldn’t offer it to him at all. 

Zsasz lit the joint and inhaled, making his way over to Alvarez and shotgunned the smoke into his boyfriends mouth. The act was one that Ed definitely put in his list of things to do with someone one day. He never knew how soon the day would come.

Oswald walked over to the door to let a red-head with a cactus crop top and tight black pants in. She locked eyes with Ed immediately and darted over to him. 

“Hi I’m Ivy, what’s your name?” She asked. 

“Ed, I-I’m Oswald’s roommate.” He responded.

“Aw darn, I thought you were cute. Oh well!” She plucked the joint from Zsasz’s fingers and took a drag. “Want some handsome?” 

“Ives, I do-“ Oswald began to deny on behalf of the lanky man, surprised when he nodded yes. 

He watched Ed take a hit, and immediately start coughing. But once the coughing stopped, he felt pretty good. A small smile was on Oswald’s lips. 

_He wants you_ a phantom voice said. Ed looked around to match the voice so similar to his to a face. He’d later chalk this up as the first moment the Riddler side of him came out to play. 

“What’s that smirk for?” Ed asked. 

“Nothing, that hit was weak though. Come over here and part your lips.” That sentence sent chills down Ed’s spine. He nodded and sat next to Oswald as he fidgeted with the lighter before re-lighting the joint.

“Stay still.” was all he said before inhaling and barely pressing his lips to Ed’s while exhaling. That feather soft touch drove him wild, he couldn’t rationally process his thoughts so he did what his body wanted. Fighting back a cough, Ed deepened the kiss. Surely at first no one noticed, but once Oswald was on top of him and grinding it was very clear. 

“Should I say something?” Alvarez asked.

“I kinda want to see how far they’ll go. Stop them when bare ass is on the couch.” Zsasz stated. Ivy rolled her eyes and crouched by the two, getting inches away from them.

“Hey, please tone down the angst.” She said kindly. Ed pulled back and tried to hide his sudden arousal while Oswald stared at him. The others knew that look well, Oswald wanted Ed. It was the look a lion gives a gazelle, primal and ready to pounce. 

“Can we speak somewhere privately?” He asked, his voice low. Ed was ushered into the bathroom. Oswald shut the door and locked it.

“You kissed me.” He squeaked, he wasn’t so bold now. Ed didn’t respond. So he repeated himself, which bore the same results. Maybe it was time to change the statement. 

“Will you do it again?” 

Within a flash, Oswald was pinned up against the wall, his legs wrapped around Ed’s waist. He didn’t have words, he just had wants. They kissed like they were starving, like they were making up for every second they’d lived without each other. Ed would’ve said yes to absolutely anything, but fate had other plans that night.

“Hey, sooo I know you two are busy but Zsasz has to use the bathroom and I’d rather him not use the sink...” Alvarez trailed off. The two readjusted their clothes before exiting the bathroom. 

“...so no alcohol? I’m not eating pad Thai with chocolate milk!” Ivy protested as Zsasz entered the bathroom. There was a gas station right off of campus that served sold spirits. It was only a short five minute walk, so Ed offered to go on behalf of the group. Who could’ve guessed he would meet a lovely blonde girl and instantly fall for her? 

The group of friends quickly developed a system of dealing with dear Isabella. Oswald was insistent on keeping Ed happy, so that meant to be nice while he was around. Otherwise the back handed comments and minor threats flew. When it was just Oswald and the couple, he thought it better to hold his tongue. That, mixed with the fact that Ed wouldn’t even kiss if Oswald was in the room, discouraged Isabella a bit. 

“You taste like peppermint, I like that.” Ed murmured into Isabella’s neck as she straddled him. 

“I’m glad you thi-“

“Zsasz I’m telling you eating celery does not subtract calories from your meal! If you eat ten wings eating celery will not cancel it out!” Oswald exclaimed as he opened the door. He looked at the couple, as did Zsasz.

“Hello Isadora how are you today?” Zsasz greeted. 

“It’s Isabella.” Ed stated harshly. 

“Right, right. Of course I know young Irene’s name.” Zsasz replied. Isabella blushed as Ed removed himself from under her to sit beside her. 

“Don’t mind us, I just came to get my wallet.” Oswald said, grabbing a drink from the fridge. “Uhhh, who finished my chocolate milk?” 

“Oh I did, sorry!” Isabella stated. Oswald huffed and grabbed a bottle of water. The girl wrapped her arms around Ed and kissed his cheek. Ed waited until the others left to kiss her back. 

“Why can’t you kiss me when Oswald’s in the room? You said you have no feelings for him but your actions say otherwise.” She inquired. 

“I’ve kissed you in front of him plenty of times so that argument is invalid.” 

“So you think I’m arguing?”

Ed rolled his eyes. He knew she had a point though. Maybe a part of him was afraid to be romantic with her around Oswald. While he truly cared for sweet Isabella, he had an aching in his core for Oswald. The more time he spent with her, the more he dreamt of him. 

But those eyes, green like spring and wide like moons. He couldn’t stay upset at those eyes. Plus it didn’t hurt that she bore a shocking resemblance to the only woman he’d ever loved. 

Her name was Kristen Kringle, a funny name for a funny woman. Throughout high school he attempted to peruse her, yet she denied him. That being said, his feelings for her never wavered. After her boyfriend dumped her she decided to give him a chance. They went to a fondue restaurant and ended the night with Kristen giving Ed a blowjob. Shortly after dropping him off at his home, Kristen got in a fatal car accident. 

“I’m sorry Kris...Isabella. How about I cook us some dinner?” Ed offered. Isabella smiled softly and nodded. They had chicken fettuccine for dinner and afterwards Isabella invited Ed over to spend the night, but he declined. 

“I have a big test tomorrow that I need to study for.” He lied, he didn’t want to tell her that if he didn’t get some time alone he would lose his mind. 

Once Isabella left, Ed put in his earbuds and laid in bed. Soothing marimba tunes filled his ears. Ed quickly remembered that he actually didn’t like to be alone. Spending so many years without a single person who enjoyed his company made him realize just how empty he felt without someone beside him, even if it had only been about ten minutes. 

Maybe he didn’t want to be alone, just away from Isabella. 

At some point he nodded off and Oswald came back to the dorm. He would’ve stayed over at Zsasz’s, but once Ivy came over he knew what kind of night they had planned and Oswald wasn’t nearly drunk enough for that. Instead he entered the kitchen to find Ed had left him a plate of food. He’d also left him dishes for a date he hadn’t gone on. While cleaning he watched a completely nude Ed migrate to the bathroom and back to bed wordlessly. 

Oswald started imagining their life together. Graduating, getting married, buying a house. He could almost imagine them growing old, sitting on their front porch as their children (one boy and one girl of course) played in the front yard. All after seeing him naked once, but who could blame him? Well besides Isabella. He shook his head and headed to bed, his dreams filled with Ed doing the dirtiest things to him. 

Some time passed and life went on. Ed was still dating Isabella, yet he still wouldn’t do anything more than kiss her in front of Oswald. Not that Oswald was at the dorm much, he’d caught the eye of the handsome new replacement for his old professor. Needless to say, he was busy with _plenty_ of extracurricular activities. Things were going great, so why did Ed come home to find Isabella and Oswald arguing. Upon quick examination of the room, he noticed the empty bottles of wine. Oswald was in his nice pajamas, the ones he wore when he stayed at his gentleman lovers place. Though Oswald had never been to his house, they always stayed at hotels. 

“...my shampoo!” 

Ed had caught them in a cat fight. Since Oswald got home, he picked at her self esteem. Little comments here and there to let her not so subtly know that he didn’t want her there. 

“You have plenty of room to talk about being selfish! You whore yourself out for Professor ‘I know this is a class about photoshop but here’s a picture of me in my underwear’ but still feel the need to ogle and flirt with Ed incessantly.”

“Oh I understand, you’re insecure. Scared that Eddie isn’t satisfied by you. Sure you receive, but can you give?”

“Ed wouldn’t ever stoop so low as to sleep with someone so nasty.” 

“Listen here you little idiot! He only loves you because you bear resemblance to his ex! Put a pair of sunglasses on, shut your legs, and see how fast he leaves. You don’t know how nasty I can be. I can destroy you, I can make your boyfriend see Heaven.”

“At least I’m not stupid. Ed and I got here on our own merit. Not because of a scholarship paid for by our family.”

Ed could’ve watched this exchange go on, but he decided to break it up before it got physical. Oswald grabbed his pack of cigarettes and stormed out. Isabella looked at Ed, tears brimming. She wanted him to defend her. 

“I think you should go.” Ed muttered. 

“You’re joking right?” She asked. He didn’t respond. His mind was racing, debating sitting at the dorm and waiting or finding Oswald himself after Isabella left. By the time he came back to reality, she was gone.

When Alvarez knocked on the door Ed wasn’t surprised. He figured the shorter male had gone to Zsasz’s to lick his wounds. 

“I told the boys I’d go get some ice cream, but I really came over here to talk to you. As a rule, I generally try to stay neutral in Oswald’s relationship woes but man don’t be stupid. I’m not saying break up with Isabella, but I am saying that when Oswald loves someone he loves them wholeheartedly.” Alvarez told. Getting involved with someone generally means having to be wrapped up in their friends drama too. So for every one night stand and two week relationship, Alvarez had been there.

Smoke danced around the room. Alvarez brought the ice cream over to Zsasz, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. Oswald turned his head, expecting to see Ed. He huffed and headed back to the dorm.

“Thinks I’m not going to go to my own dorm? He’s wrong.” Oswald muttered. There he caught Ed in the act. Though he couldn’t see much, he knew that Ed was pleasuring himself.

“Haven’t you heard of knocking?!” Ed exclaimed, embarrassed that he hadn’t locked the door. 

“Oh grow up Nygma.” Oswald huffed as he hung up his jacket up angrily. 

“You can’t just barge in, I don’t.”

“It was my dorm first. Plus I figured you’d be with Isabella.”

Ed went to correct him, but he said the name correctly for once. He instead grabbed the first book he saw and burying his nose in it. Oswald took notice. 

“Ed?”

“We broke up. She was upset that I didn’t defend her.”

Oswald held back a smile. The bane of his existence was finally gone. Since he was in for the night, he stripped out of his clothes down to his boxers and slipped on a rainbow sweater. There was an awkward silence while he debated being kind or being honest.

“You can’t seriously believe she was your soulmate. My mother always said that you get one soulmate, and face it Mr. Riddle-Me-This she wasn’t it.” and with that, he lit a joint. “Getting dumped sucks, but you find something to lessen the pain and continue living.”

“I didn’t get dumped.” Ed mumbled before taking a small hit and coughing. Oswald rolled his eyes before shotgunning a hit into his mouth. Their lips touched softly in what could be considered a kiss. Ed touched his lips as Oswald pulled back to take a hit for himself. 

The joint got finished and they were both feeling good. Oswald was telling a story and Ed was laying beside him. 

“Psst Oswald, I have a secret.” Ed giggled. 

“Do tell,” Oswald replied. Ed sat on his knees and looked Oswald straight in the eyes as he whispered 

“I’m hard.”

He rolled his eyes at first, but there was no denying the tent pitched in Ed’s pants. Then Oswald remembered, poor Ed hadn’t got to finish earlier. 

“You just need to sleep. Lots of emotions running through that pretty head of yours.” Oswald nestling into his blanket nest. Once his body was all warm and toasty, a cold breeze infiltrated his warmth as Ed pulled the covers back and got into bed with him. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He grumbled. 

“I think we both know.” Ed replied. A blush crept onto Oswald’s cheeks. _It’s just because he’s high_ he told himself. _He loves her_ he told himself. But he couldn’t resist the sirens song. 

“You’ll regret it,”

“Please.” 

Oswald cupped the cloth covered package, a soft groan coming from Ed’s lips. Oswald liked that. He got on top of Ed, their covered members grazing. Somehow he got Ed’s boxers off, though wasn’t going to punish efficiency. They shared another kiss before Oswald trailed down his stomach, making mental notes of every mark on his skin. 

“I’ve never been with a man.” Ed blurted out, hoping Oswald would accept honesty and not quit. 

“Lucky me, guess I’ll have to make this count.” His head dipped under the covers. It was dark and as bad as he wanted to see Ed’s cock, he’d have to use his other senses. Like taste. He wrapped his lips around Ed’s shaft, the taller man seemed to respond well to that so he continued. 

After a few swallows, Oswald popped back up. 

“Promise me you’ll say if you don’t like something.” His eyes were pleading. This man wanted him bad, but he knew that consent was necessary. Ed nodded and Oswald grabbed the lube from his bedside drawer. Still full, the safety seal still intact. 

He started with one finger, craning the lube covered digit up inside of Ed. He was so relaxed, most new comers were tight and took substantial massaging to loosen them up. Oswald quickly added another finger, Ed let out a soft whine. It wasn’t a surprise that he was so skilled with his fingers, he spent a good part of every day typing. Years of piano lessons didn’t hurt either. 

“Fuck!” Ed exclaimed, feeling his cock leak against his stomach. Oswald reached for a condom. 

“Don’t need one. Not like you can get me pregnant.” Ed said. Oswald rolled his eyes, wow this man knew nothing about gay sex. 

“I haven’t been tested in awhile, plus you’re probably gonna need all the help you can get.” There was no offense meant in the statement, Oswald knew he was rather well endowed and that it he’d rather use too much lube than not enough. Ed welcomed the information. The blanket fell off of them as Oswald crept inside him. With every thrust, Ed let out soft sighs. 

“Tell me what you want.” A statement that in different company would end with _what you really really want._

“Wanna ride you.” Ed groaned. Just a quick position flip and they were back in action. Oswald didn’t have to work, just lay back and watch Ed fuck himself with his cock. He took time to admire his partners package, noting the tuft of chestnut hair at the base. The shorter male was bare down there, but it was all a preference. 

Oswald wrapped his fingers around Ed’s cock and started stroking. Ed had never been penetrated AND stimulated, in that moment he would’ve killed for Oswald. It was almost too much, yet he chased the high. 

“Mine.” Oswald growled. The embarrassment not outweighing the amount of happy he felt. They locked eyes, just two people in their own little universe. 

Ed couldn’t hold back anymore. With a loud cry he finished, covering Oswald’s chest. 

“Can I finish in you?” Oswald asked. He was already getting close and Ed’s cum on his chest sent him barreling towards the finish line. 

“On me.” Ed mewled. His counterpart couldn’t help but aim for the face. Seeing Ed’s innocent face glazed, his pretty lips covered in the milky substance. His bed, like Ed’s bed, was a full size mattress. So with long limbs Nygma sprawled out, Oswald accidentally rolled off. 

Ed shot up, peering over the bed to find Oswald laughing. Ed joined in. Neither knew what the other was actually laughing about. Oswald stood up to grab a warm wash rag to clean Ed’s face. Ed curiously licked his lips. Definitely salty but a bit sweet, overall not an unpleasant taste. The sight of him doing that was intoxicating, and he’d _totally_ go for a round two but the idea of cuddling in bed sounded peachy too. He handed him the rag before grabbing his blanket. 

“Hey Ed? You obviously don’t have to if you want...will you cuddle me?” 

Ed chuckled and Oswald’s gut dropped, immediately anticipating the obligatory ‘one time only’ speech. 

“Of course I will. You gave me the best thing that I’ve ever experienced.” The taller male said. Oswald teared up at the sentiment, making sure to wipe his tears before laying down. Besides Oswald being a blanket hog and there being little room to stretch, it was their own slice of heaven. 

The night fell and the morning rose. They both slept as Zsasz made himself some breakfast. In his defense, they should’ve expected him to do it. 

“Why?” Oswald yawned.

“Omelettes.” Zsasz replied.

“I said why, not what.”

“I brought cheese, ham, mushrooms-“

“Zsasz.”

“- of course I forgot hot sauce, but I think you still h-“

“Victor! God shut up.” He sighed. “Ham and cheese please. Actually make two.”

~

Oswald and Ed were in love and happy. In order to maintain their dorm over the summer, one or both needed to be enrolled in at least eight credit hours. Ed took on the classes, and Oswald took on the payment. 

Ed entered one afternoon, sweating from the sweltering heat. Oswald was in a fuzzy onesie. 

“Ugh take that off it’s a million degrees outside!” He protested. Oswald chuckled as he lit his bowl. Blowing the smoke up at Ed, he sat the pipe down. 

“If you want me nude just say so.” Oswald giggled. Ed stripped down to his boxers and socks, standing by the air vent to cool off. 

“Talk to Zsasz today?” He inquired. While Alvarez stayed on campus for classes, Zsasz did not. Young Victor had taken a summer job at a donut shop two states away. While he still came to visit, their lives weren’t nearly as fun without him. 

“He said Detective Dick was staying with him tonight. Why anyone would go out in this heat I don’t know.”

Ed shoved him lightly.

“Which is why we aren’t making some poor kid come deliver us some scalding Chinese food tonight. We can find something here for dinner.” 

The hottest day of the year so far and all the boys had to eat was a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream, bread, and fruit snacks. As tempting as some lo mein and a nice chilled glass of wine sounded, it would have to wait. So the boys sat by the tv and shared their ice cream, watching some romantic comedy. 

“When did you first know you loved me?” Oswald asked. Ed looked over at him. 

“To be honest, it was something really silly. You were working on your project and you smiled.” 

Oswald furrowed his brow. 

“I can’t explain it. I just knew.” 

He leaned in for a kiss and Oswald obliged. Ed pulled his boyfriend into his lap. 

“I need to go get groceries tomorrow, any requests?”

“Just you...and popsicles.”


End file.
